


Comforting Cybil

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been less than a month since John and Sherlock officially adopted Cybil. One night, she has a bad dream and goes to her Daddies for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Cybil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HisAsgardianAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/gifts).



> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Prompt:   


 

Cybil stood in the kitchen, crying. She just woke up from having a nightmare and ran downstairs to find her Daddies. She was not used to being in a new place nor having parents for that matter. John and Sherlock knew that this would happen. John knelt down to the ground and Sherlock stood next to him.

“Now, Cybil, honey. Tell us what happened.” John said.

“I can't say it! I feel like if I tell you, the nightmare will come out of my head and...and...and...” Cybil could not even finish what she was saying before bursting out in to tears and began to tears. John sighed silently to himself. Not because of Cybil being resistant about this but because he knows how it feels. Sherlock suddenly held out his arms in front of Cybil.

“Would you like a hug?” Sherlock asked his daughter. Cybil nodded yes. She walked over to him and he picked her up and stood up straight with her in his arms. Cybil laid his head on her shoulder and cried more. Sherlock held her head there and kissed her cheek.

“Cybil, no one and nothing is going to hurt you. Daddy and I will protect you. The nightmares are not real. They may seem real but they are not. I know this is a new experience for you and it will take time to get used to.” Sherlock began to tear up a bit. John was looking up his husband. He never knew how nurturing and adorable he could be with children.

“Also, Daddy and I love you very much, Cybil. We are here for you, no matter what.” Sherlock added. John got up and walked over to look at his little girl's face.

“Your Father is right, darling. We are here for you and love you very much. Do not be afraid to tell us any thing. No matter how scary or graphic they are, okay?” John said to her.

“Okay.” Cybil said to John. John kissed her cheek and Sherlock kissed the other one.

“You feeling better now?” Sherlock asked.

“Getting there but not quite yet.” Cybil said. Sherlock and John do not plan on going to sleep any time soon so her sleeping their bed was not an option at the moment.

“Sherlock, are you thinking what I am thinking?” John asked.

“I'll grab a pillow from our room.” Sherlock said.

“I go get the fleece throw we bought for her.” John said. Sherlock, still holding Cybil walked to their room, went in, grabbed one of the pillows and went back out in to the living room. John was already out there, setting up a make shift bed on their couch. Sherlock gave John the pillow and kissed their little girl's cheek before laying her down on the couch. John covered their daughter after she got comfortable and then kissed her on the head.

“Cybil, you can watch some telly to help you fall asleep if you want. It will not bother us at all.” John said.

“Can I watch a movie instead?” Cybil asked.

“Of course. Which one?” Sherlock asked.

“The Hobbit.” Cybil answered.

“One, two or three?” John asked.

“First one, please.” Cybil said. Sherlock got the movie off of the shelf as John set up the DVD player on the telly. After setting up the movie, Sherlock and John wished their little girl a goodnight and went back to working on a case as she watched the movie. As Sherlock and John were reading a piece of paper, they heard their daughter start giggling.

“She is so adorable.” John whispered to his husband. Sherlock looked over and nodded.

“She sure is.” Sherlock whispered back. John smiled and suddenly got an idea.

“You know what, I think we should call it a night and camp out here with Cybil, tonight.” John said.

“Sounds likes a great plan.” Sherlock said. They got up and Sherlock walked over to Cybil.

“Hey, sweetheart. Daddy and I are going to our room and change in to our pajamas. We will be right back. ...Do you mind if camp out here tonight with you?” Sherlock asked. Cybil smiled.

“I would love that.” Cyibil said, smiling and but a bit groggy now. Sherlock and John went in to the bedroom and quickly changed and came back out with a big blanket and a couple of pillows. They set up their sleeping area on the floor and sat on the ground near their little girl. When the song “Misty Mountains” part began to play, Sherlock started to hum the tune. Suddenly, Cybil began to sing when Thorin began to sing along with John until all 3 of them were singing it. After, the song stopped, Sherlock and John held hands as they watched the movie with Cybil. They were halfway through the movie before realizing that Cybil close her eyes a little bit ago.

“We might as well finish the movie.” Sherlock said.

“I agree.” John said. As they were watching the movie, Cybil moved around a bit but them calmed down. As Sherlock and John were cuddling, Sherlock looked down at John and kissed the top of his head. John looked up and kissed Sherlock's lips. When they stopped, they put their foreheads together and giggled silently, feeling happy.

“I love you, John.” Sherlock said.

“I love you, too, Sherlock.” John replied.

“I love you both, Daddy and Papa.” Cybil said. John and Sherlock turned and looked at looked at Cybil, who was looking at her Daddies, smiling. Both of them smiled back

“We love you, too, sweetheart.” John said back.

“I just wanted to let you both know that. And thank you for singing with me. That made me feel a whole lot better.” Cybil said, in a sleepy voice.

“You are welcome, honey.” Sherlock said.

“Goodnight, Daddies.” Cybil said.

“Goodnight, sweetie.” Both of them said back. Five minutes later, Cybil finally was asleep for the night. Sherlock and John finished up the movie...well...Sherlock finished the movie. John fell asleep little towards the ¾ mark. And when the movie finally finished, Sherlock turned off the DVD player and telly. Sherlock woke up John to let him know the movie finished and he was going to lay down on the ground now. John sat up and Sherlock laid on the ground and got comfy. He lifted one of his arms and John laid down next to Sherlock and Sherlock put his arm around John, who instantly fell back asleep Sherlock kissed the top of John's forehead and fell asleep about 5 minutes later.

That's when Sherlock and John realized that for the first time since they have officially adopted and brought Cybil home, all 3 of them just had a bonding moment. ..And it felt wonderful. Neither of them regret adopting her and in fact, they are so glad they did. Adopting Cybil was the best decision they both have made for their family. She was perfect for them both. Sherlock was so excited about what the future holds for all of them, the journey of Parenthood. And as Bilbo Baggins once said: “I am going on an adventure!”

 

It was an adventure.

The adventure of Parenthood.  
  
  


 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
